


Time of Your Life | Alternate Ending of POI

by Pantherheart



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Post 5X13, Root is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: The story is this: The phone call Sam gets at the end of the finale was the Machine, telling her that Root is alive. The Machine had to fake Root's death so that Harry would take down Samaritan once and for all. Now, Root is recovering under the best doctors the Machine has to offer (well, besides Sameen, of course). Once Root's fully healed, she and Shaw officially become girlfriends and live happily ever after with Bear and continue working the numbers and training the next generation of Team Machine. Oh, and they stop by the precinct from time to time to visit and "annoy" Lionel. Because that's always fun and our girls deserve some fun after everything they've been through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I'm really stressed, tired, and upset about a lot of things right now. So, it's not very good quality editing. But it's not the worst video I've made. So... enjoy it. Maybe?


End file.
